Toontorial
:For a Toontask Guide for the Toontorial, see ToonTask Guide/Toontown Central. The Toontorial is where toons start when they are created. After a player creates their toon in the Create-A-Toon, they will be sent by Mickey Mouse to a shop with Tutorial Tom as the shopkeeper. They start off by being provided some tips about the cogs. Then Tutorial Tom gives the toon one of each of the starter gags: the Cupcake and Squirting Flower. Then he informs them about Laff points and gives them a laff meter. Then he goes into shock, seeing a Flunky through the store window. They are then assigned a ToonTask to walk outside and defeat it. Toontask #1 When you defeat the cog, you will need to visit HQ Harry in Toon Headquarters. Talk to him to continue. HQ Harry will give you a Shticker Book. Then you will be given a toontask to ride the trolley since you don't have any gags or jellybeans. Toontask #2 #Ride the trolley. #Visit an HQ Officer. on the trolley]] When you go to the other door of the Toon Headquarters, you will reach a street with almost nothing in it except a tunnel with Flippy on its front. Talk to him to continue. He will give you two chat options: SpeedChat and SpeedChat Plus. Flippy will tell you to say any SpeedChat phrase. After you do, he will go back to the playground. To complete your toontask, go to the playground through the tunnel and hop on the trolley. You will then play a minigame. After the game, Clerk Clara will show you how to buy gags, and show you a preview of the other Throw and Squirt gags. You will not be able to play another game. Exit to the playground and visit an HQ Officer in Toon Headquarters to return your toontask for an award. Talk to an HQ Officer to get your next toontask. The next toontask you get is recover a Blackboard Eraser from the Cogs. Toontask #3 #Recover a blackboard eraser from the cogs. #Return to an HQ Officer. Your next toontask is to add a toon as a friend. You will not get this Toontask if you have one or more toons on your friend list. Toontask #4 #Make a friend. #Return to an HQ Officer. When this toontask is completed, talk to an HQ Officer to get your next Toontask. You will need to go to your house at your estate and call Clarabelle Cow with the telephone. Toontask #5 (Final) #Call Clarabelle. #Return to an HQ Officer. After this is complete, visit an HQ Officer to get your reward. The reward for this Toontask is +1 laff point. After this, the Toontorial is complete and you are able to begin toontasks in Toontown Central. After you have created one toon and completed the Toontorial, you are given the option to skip the Toontorial every time you make another toon on that account. But the skipping option would only skip toontasks 1 and 2. Category:Toontown Central Category:Toons Category:Toontorial Category:ToonTasks Trivia In old toontown there was a glitch where you could go sad to the flunky in the toontorial if a gag missed (Sending you to toontown central without your sthicker book and breaking the toon until you relogged). This was however patched so that gags couldn't miss in the toontorial.